The Swan Princess
by AmyRoselover
Summary: Amy Rose is princess of Candracar and is to marry Prince Shadow of the Emerald Kingdom. But, an old family rival intends to marry our princess. Will Amy and Shadow be together? Read and find out. Pleze review as well. Thanx!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I : The ceremony

Disclaimer: Just so you know, I don't own any of the characters except for Luna and Trace but I'm not going to put him in this story.

* * *

It all started when they were growing up. A princess was born. Ameilia Rose was her name. Her father was King Sonic, and when Princess Ameilia grew up, she was to marry Prince Shadow.

* * *

At the ceremony of Princess Ameilia's birthday, all of the Kings and Queens came. Prince Shadow, of the Emerald Kingdom, took out a locket, the shape of a heart, and gave it to the beautiful pink baby hedgehog, staring into his blood red eyes, with her emerald green eyes. Prince Shadow, only 4 years old, thought,

'She's beautiful…'

Queen Aleena, standing next to King Sonic, saw her son, give Princess Ameilia a heart locket.

"King Sonic?"

"Yes, Queen Aleena?"

"Look at my son."

King Sonic did so , and saw him giving his daughter a locket.

"I think I have an idea," said Queen Aleena.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yep! We should get them together."

Queen Aleena went to her son and took his hand. They started walking out the castle, since the ceremony was over.

"Mother, am I going to see her again?"

Aleena smiled.

"Of course you are dear! The King has invited us to the Candracar Ball. By that time, little Ameilia should be walking."

"Awe man!"

They both left.

* * *

Sonic walked over to his daughter. He sighed. How he missed Ameilia's mother. He remembered what Scourge said before Ameilia's mother died.

-Flashback-

Ameilia's mother, Queen Amanda, was holding a new born Ameilia. Suddenly, a green hedgehog broke in the walls.

"Scourge, what are you doing her," Sonic yelled/asked.

"I'm here for your 'little bundle of joy'," Scourge said sarcastically.

"You'll never have her," said Amanda.

Scourge sighed.

"I knew you would say something like that. So I took the liberty of ending your life."

Amanda's eyes widened.

"What?"

But it was too late. Scourge plunged a dagger in her stomach. She fell to the floor; dead.

"Amanda," yelled Sonic.

Scourge got a good glimpse of Ameilia.

"She's beautiful. When she grows up, she'll be a beautiful hedgewoman. You better enjoy the moments you have with her, because soon, she'll be mine."

Scourge sped away.

-End of Flashback-

Sonic looked at Ameilia. She was all he had left of this world. He'll protect her, and NEVER EVER let anything happen to his little angel.

* * *

Scourge looked through a magic mirror and saw Sonic holding his "target."

"He thinks he can stop me huh? Well, we'll see about that!"

-End of Chapter-

_I wrote this story for my friend because she loves ShadAmy. This is my version of The Swan Princess. I luv that movie. I saw it a few weeks ago._


	2. Growing up together

Chapter II: Growing up together

Disclaimer: As I wrote before. I don't own any of the Sonic characters except for Luna and Trace.

Princess Ameilia, now 3, is playing with Prince Shadow. Ameilia doesn't like it when everyone calls her by Ameilia. So, they call her Princess Amy.

"I'll get you Shaddie," she yelled.

They were in the middle of tag.

Amy accidentally tripped over a rock, falling on the ground.

Shadow, now 6, ran to her side.

"Amy, are you okay?"

Amy, with the help of Shadow, got up.

"Yeah… I think I hurt my ankle."

Shadow carried Amy to a cliff with a sunset.

"Shaddie?"

"Yes Ames?"

"Do you think we'll be together forever?"

Shadow snorted.

"I don't think so."

Amy's eyes filled with sadness.

"Oh…"

"I know so."

Amy's eyes brightened. She hugged Shadow and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks Shaddie!"

They enjoyed the sunset.

That night, Shadow went home. Amy was being tucked in by her father, Sonic.

"Daddy, why don't I have a mommy like Shaddie?"

Sonic froze.

"What?"

"How come I don't have a mommy like Shaddie?"

Sonic sighed.

'I knew this day would come…'

"Amy…your mother…she's in heaven…watching over you and I…You look just like her…"

"So mommy's in heaven, watching over me?"

"Yes."

"Is Shaddie's daddy in heaven watching over him?"

"Yes, he is."

"Goodnight daddy!"

Sonic smiled.

"Goodnight Ames."

Sonic blew her candle out and walked out her room. Amy fell into a deep sleep. She was having a dream.

-Dream-

Amy, as a baby, was looking up at her mother. Sonic was next to her. Amanda giggled.

"Our little bundle of joy."

Sonic laughed with her.

"Yes…She looks just like you."

Amy giggled and reached out to her mother's necklace. It was the shape of a moon.

"One day, she may inherit our powers…"

Suddenly, a green hedgehog busted in. Amanda ducked. She got back up and saw who it was.

"What are you doing here," yelled/asked Sonic.

"I'm here for your 'bundle of joy'."

"You'll never take her," yelled Amanda.

He sighed.

"I knew you would say something like that. So I took the liberty of ending your life."

Amanda's eyes widened.

"What?"

But it was too late. Scourge plunged a dagger in her stomach. She fell to the floor; dead.

"Amanda," yelled Sonic.

The green hedgehog got a good glimpse of Amy.

"She's a beautiful baby. When she grows up, she'll be a beautiful courageous hedgewoman. You better enjoy the moments you have with her, because soon, she'll be mine."

The hedgehog sped away.

-End of Dream-

Amy woke up screaming. Sonic ran to her room.

"What's wrong, Ames! What happened?"

Amy ran to her father, crying.

"Oh daddy! I had this bad dream that mommy died. A green hedgehog poked a sharp thingy in her stomach and she died."

Amy sobbed as she held onto her father, tight.

Sonic was in deep thought.

'Her nightmare…It…it was a flashback on how Amanda died! Oh no…it may be a warning from Scourge that…he's going to…to…'

"Daddy?"

Sonic looked down at his daughter.

"Yes Amy?"

"Can I sleep with you tonight? I'm scared."

Sonic smiled at his daughter.

"Sure Ames."

"Tomorrow, I'm going to introduce you to the other princess of the land. Like Princess Luna of the Moon Kingdom, Princess Cream of the Chao Kingdom, and Princess Rouge of the Crystal Kingdom."

"Okay daddy! I can't wait to make new friends!"

Sonic carried Amy to his room and they fell asleep.

-End of Chapter-

_So, how was that for the second chapter? I think I did pretty well._


End file.
